voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Iori Enjo
Iori Enjo is a selectable character from the game Scandal in the Spotlight. Background Iori joins REVANCE as a teenager to mainly rebel against his father as a teenage rebellion, but as he gets older it becomes serious and his source of pride. He is the son of the president of a huge advertising firm who graduated from a famous university. When he was in high school, he one night bumped into Takashi. Accidentally breaking his headphones, he apologizes, but Takashi quickly regains his composure. He said that Iori had a nice voice and a handsome look, so he gives him the Rikudoh Productions business card. Three days later, he came to audition. He met Nagito there and they both auditioned. They both got in, thus becoming official members of REVANCE. After meeting You he fell in love with You. After marrying You and he have a five year old son named Rui. More coming soon... His True Colors Iori Enjo - Insight.png Iori - 10 Years Ago.jpg Iori Enjo - Insight 2.jpg Iori - Insight3.jpg Appearance Iori Enjo - Pop Star Attire.png|Iori's Pop Star Attire Iori has black hair with a grayish highlight, gray eyes, and he wears black-framed glasses when he's in REVANCE'S studio or his apartment. Outfits *'Pop Star Attire:' Coming soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming soon... *'Business Attire:' Iori wears a dark blue suit with white handkerchief in the left breast pocket, a black and white stripped vest, and a pink colored shirt with a red tie. *'Casual Wear:' He wears black collared shirt with white pants. *'Sleepwear:' Coming soon... Personality Iori is mostly verbally sadistic to you, often teasing you (usually by calling you "orange-breath" or "dummy") brutally. Your reactions always amuse him and makes him want to further tease you. In front of fans, though, he puts on a dazzling princely smile that the fans absolutely adore about him. He also shows hate for women. His butler in his vacation home explains that his hate from women aroused partially from his father becoming a womanizer, bringing famous women home and introducing them to Iori and also his first love stated that she was after his father's fame and power. However, his hate for women eventually decreases as he starts spending time with you. Iori is also very serious in work; he and Kyohei always have discussions regarding their work and which jobs to accept. After he starts falling for you, he starts to willfully help you write lyrics and he even went so far as to show his "evil prince" side to him in front of a group of fans in order to save you from kidnapping and the threat of your identity being revealed on the worldwide internet. Iori is also very calm; he doesn't normally get jealous very easily. However, in his Love Rivals story, it is shown that he is able to contain his jealousy and emotions and remain calm, but even that has a limit. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Episode 0 Coming Soon... Main Story Kyohei forces Iori to help you write lyrics, and you are not very happy about it because of his attitude. However, as time slowly passes on and you spend time and get to know Iori, you find yourself feeling different that when you first met him... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Rivals Although Iori is your boyfriend, you can't help but note the distance between you two. To top things off, your conversations with him are all awkward, short and clipped. However, Takashi gains an obvious interest towards you... What will happen when Takashi confesses his feelings towards you in front of Iori? Love Rivals Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *He has a pet horse whom he calls Princess (she was formerly known as Snow White) that he keeps at his vacation home. *A running gag is that Iori is often depicted as a modern day Prince Charming: he comes from a prestigious family and he's a pop star, he's very charming (which is just a façade), and he has a white horse. *He shares the same birthday as Ichigo Sato. *In the Japanese Version of the game, his name is spelled "Enjyo Iori" instead of "Enjo Iori". Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Iori Enjo Category:Characters Category:Pop Star Category:Band Member Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Born in January Category:Bespectacled Category:Musician Category:GE2015 Category:Pet Owner Category:Blood Type A